


Smile - Lächeln

by Aika86



Series: 120 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Dean in Purgatory, Deutsch | German, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-season 7
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Endlich hatten Sam und Amelia ihr persönliches Traumhaus gefunden. Sicherlich gab es noch das ein oder andere, was zu reparieren war, aber Sam war froh, wann immer er an etwas herumschrauben konnte. Es half ihm auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, es half ihm nicht an Dean zu denken, wie er einfach verschwand. Doch in der Nacht hatte er nichts zu tun, in der Nacht kamen alle unliebsamen Erinnerungen. Mehr als einmal war er aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt. Amelia hatte viel Verständnis, doch machte sich auch Sorgen um ihn. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass Kameraden von Don, ihrem gefallenen Mann, die unter einer Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung leiden, sich genauso verhalten würden wie Sam. Sam kannte PTSB, hatte sie bei Dean nach seinem wortwörtlichen Höllenritt gesehen.





	

Endlich hatten Sam und Amelia ihr persönliches Traumhaus gefunden. Sicherlich gab es noch das ein oder andere, was zu reparieren war, aber Sam war froh, wann immer er an etwas herumschrauben konnte. Es half ihm auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, es half ihm nicht an Dean zu denken, wie er einfach verschwand. Doch in der Nacht hatte er nichts zu tun, in der Nacht kamen alle unliebsamen Erinnerungen. Mehr als einmal war er aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt. Amelia hatte viel Verständnis, doch machte sich auch Sorgen um ihn. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass Kameraden von Don, ihrem gefallenen Mann, die unter einer Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung leiden, sich genauso verhalten würden wie Sam. Sam kannte PTSB, hatte sie bei Dean nach seinem wortwörtlichen Höllenritt gesehen. Damals hatte er heimlich alle Informationen, die er finden konnte, zusammengetragen um Dean so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass auch er unter diesen Symptomen litt und zwar nicht erst seit Dean weg war. Doch ein großer Teil von ihm wollte nicht wahr haben, dass er psychisch krank war. Er war ein Winchester, da gehörten Katastrophen genauso zum Alltag, wie Einkaufen. So was sollte ihn nicht umhauen. Ein bisschen Trauer, ein bisschen zu viel Alkohol, ein oder zwei aggressive Ausbrüche waren okay, aber danach ging das Leben weiter! Monatelang redete Amelia auf ihn ein und nun saß er hier in der Praxis einer Psychologin. Er wusste, dass er ihr nie die ganze Wahrheit erzählen könnte, wenn er nicht wieder in eine geschlossene psychiatrische Abteilung wandern wollte, doch Amelia zu Liebe wollte er es wenigstens probieren.

  
  


„Sam Winchester“, rief ihn die freundliche Psychologin auf. Sam fand, dass die Frau um die 50 etwas mütterliches an sich hatte, ohne dabei seine Autonomie einzuschränken. Er folgte ihr in das Behandlungszimmer. Mit jedem Schritt nahm sein Herzschlag zu, seine Handflächen feuchter und der Knoten im Magen größer. Sie bot ihm einen Stuhl an, er setzte sich und seine erste Therapiestunde begann.

  
  


Nach einer Stunde saß er wieder im Impala auf dem Weg zurück zu Amelia. Die Therapeutin hatte viel in ihm aufgewühlt, aber merkwürdigerweise fühlte Sam sich ein wenig befreiter und ein wenig ruhiger. Das erste Mal seit langem sah er einen Ausweg nicht nur aus dem Jägerleben, sondern auch aus seinen Begleiterscheinungen. Das erste Mal seit Jahren sah er für sich eine Zukunft ohne das ständige Getriebensein eines Jägers. Er hoffte es zummindest.

  
  


Der Todestag seiner Mutter, der auch der Todestag von Jess ist, rückte näher. Sam konnte spüren, wie es ihm von Tag zu Tag schlechter ging. Seit 29 Jahren war die Zeit um den Novemberanfang die dunkelste Zeit des Jahres. Er sprach immer wieder mit seiner Therapeutin über seine Mutter. Anders als die anderen Menschen in seinem Leben, die er verloren hatte, kannte er seine Mutter nicht wirklich. Er hatte nie die Chance bekommen sich nach einem Alptraum an sie kuscheln, sich mit ihr zu streiten, weil er sein Zimmer einfach nicht aufräumen wollte, konnte ihr nicht seine erste Freundin vorstellen, kurz um ihm fehlte alles, was zu einer Mutter-Sohn-Beziehung gehörte. Mit Hilfe der Therapeutin erkannte er, wie sehr ihn es belastet um eine Person zu trauern, die er gar nicht kannte. Seine Therapeutin hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, dass er seiner Mutter einen Brief schreiben sollte um ihr all das zu sagen, was er ihr sagen wollen würde. Und so saß Sam nun auf der Couch mit einem Block auf den Knien. Ein wenig bescheuert kam er sich ja schon vor, aber er hatte Amelia versprochen alles zu versuchen damit es ihm besser geht.

  
  


„ _Liebe Mom,_

_ ich kenne dich nicht, nicht so wie Dean oder Dad dich kannten, aber ich vermisse dich trotzdem unendlich. Es ist jetzt fast 29 Jahre her, dass du dein Leben gegeben hast um mich zu beschützen. Viel ist seitdem passiert. Ich hoffe, du bist mit Dean und Dad vereint im Himmel. Auf mich müsst ihr noch ein wenig warten, nicht weil ich nicht bei euch sein will, sondern weil ich hier noch eine Aufgabe habe. _

 

_ Mom, du sollst wissen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin. Ich habe gesehen, was passiert ist, in dieser Nacht. Ich weiß auch von dem Deal. Ich verstehe warum du den Deal gemacht hast. Ich weiß, dass du mich nie verletzen wolltest. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann war es nicht immer so leicht für mich. Es gab Tage, da war ich so traurig, so verletzt, dass ich dich gehasst habe. Heute weiß ich, dass es das Leben war, was ich nach deinem Tod führen musste, was die heftigen Gefühle ausgelöst hat.  _

 

_ Dad hat nie eine andere Frau mit nach Hause gebracht. Ich habe mir so oft gewünscht, dass Dad jemanden findet. Ich habe mir ausgemalt, wie wir in ein schönes Haus ziehen. Ein Traum von einer perfekten Familie, in der die Frau Kuchen backt, der Mann das Auto repariert und die Kinder im Garten spielen. Aber es war nicht so und wäre auch nie so gekommen, weil du immer die einzige Mom für mich und Dean sein konntest. Ob unser Leben so gelaufen wäre, wenn du nicht gestorben wärst? Ich möchte daran glauben. _

 

_ Ich werde mit einer Frau zusammen ziehen. Ich würde sie dir gerne vorstellen. Wenn ich diese Frau ein Mal vielleicht sogar heirate, würde ich dich gerne an meiner Seite haben, neben Dean und Dad. Du weißt gar nicht was ich dafür tun würde noch ein Mal dein Lächeln zu sehen. Doch ich werde mich gedulden, bis meine Zeit gekommen ist, werde darauf vertrauen, dass ich dich im Himmel wiedertreffe.  _

 

_Mom, ich vermisse dich._

 

_In Liebe,_

 

_Dein Sam“_

 

Tränen waren ihm während des Schreibens in die Augen gestiegen. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Amelia ins Zimmer gekommen war. Sie hatte sich lautlos neben ihn gesetzt und zog ihn jetzt zu sich. „Ich bin stolz auf dich“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Fragend sah er sie an. „Ich weiß, was du von der ganzen Sache mit der Therapie hältst, aber du ziehst es durch. Stellst dich. Was wirst du mit dem Brief machen?“ Sam überlegte. Wenn Castiel noch hier wäre, würde er ihn bitten den Brief in Marys Himmel zu bringen, aber Cas war mit Dean verschwunden, doch tief in seinem Innersten hoffte er, dass sie wieder auftauchen würden, deshalb sagte er sanft: „Ich werde ihn behalten. Vielleicht schreibe ich noch mehr.“ Sie schauten sich lange in die Augen. Die Frage „An wen?“ hing in der Luft, wurde aber nicht gestellt. „Ich will nie einen dich schreiben.“, brachte Sam gepresst hervor. Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Das musst du auch nie.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Menschen da draußen, wenn ihr psychische Probleme habt, zögert nicht Hilfe anzunehmen. Danke!


End file.
